gakkou no jidai
by syren888
Summary: los hermanos inu son los mas populares de la escuela, todas las chicas suspiran por ellos...pero una nuva estudiante provocara un vuelco en sus vidas..
1. comienzo

No puedo quejarme...soy el mas popular de la escuela, aunque no me gusta estar rodeado de chicas torpes que me buscan por mi popularidad. Soy el mas destacado en los deportes y en el arte de la espada...pero aun así...no me siento satisfecho..es como si me faltara algo, pero no se que podrá ser...  
  
EL COMIENZO  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro. Mi despertador comenzó a sonar, algo que me exaspera, y por eso lo tome y lo arroje por la ventana...una gran sensación de paz inundo mi ser al escuchar el "crack" que produjo el reloj al caer a la dura superficie...  
  
-Inuyasha!...despierta es hora de ir a la escuela!-escucho a mi madre decir.  
  
Lamentablemente ella tenia razón, tenia que levantarme...por suerte hoy es viernes y mañana no habrá clases...  
  
Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré con mi 'querido' hermano Sesshoumaru, en la mesa junto a mi madre desayunando...el me miro de forma despectiva y yo le devolví el cumplido...lo peor de todo es que estamos en la misma escuela, gracias a Dios no en la misma clase...  
  
Termine de desayunar y me encamine hacia la escuela...  
  
Al llegar a la escuela todo era como de costumbre...todas las chicas se agruparon para recibirme, lo cual me exaspera todo el tiempo...y ni se diga de esa lanzada de Kikyo, la cual se ha acostado con todos los chicos de la escuela a excepción de mi, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo Miroku, el cual es un pervertido de nacimiento pero, es un buen chico....  
  
Del sexo opuesto, a la única que puedo considerar como una verdadera amiga es a Sango, además de que es la única que puede "controlar" las locuras de Miroku...  
  
Y después del ya acostumbrado espectáculo de entrada...las clases comienzan con su monotonía de siempre...  
  
Mi segundo día en esta ciudad y ya tengo que asistir a una nueva escuela...simplemente no puedo comprender la afición que tiene mi abuelo con los templos!?..es sencillamente incomprensible!...solo espero que esta escuela no sea como la anterior...con solo recordarlo se me ponen los pelos de punta...ese Hojo no me dejaba en paz!, pido a Dios que no pase algo parecido en este lugar...o peor... 


	2. conociendose

CONOCIENDOSE  
  
Al llegar a mi nueva escuela, me dirigí a la oficina principal, para terminar los tramites de inscripción.  
  
Al entrar la directora Kaede(como decía en el letrero de su escritorio), me recibió amablemente...  
  
-Bienvenida a la preparatoria Sengoku. Espero que te acoples bien y que des un buen rendimiento académico, como en tu otra escuela, ya que se muy bien que eras la estudiante honoraria y que posees muchas habilidades, las cuales serán muy bien cultivadas en este lugar.-dice la directora.  
  
-Muchas gracias.-le digo.  
  
-No hay de que...enseguida llamare a alguien para que te muestre tus próximas clases...-alega la directora, encendiendo el micrófono, para llamar a mi guía.  
  
***  
  
Este día había sido como de costumbre...todas las...bueno...creo que se le podía considerar como chicas...intentaron, como decirlo de una forma correcta?...violarme?...talvez...En esta escuela por solo tener pelo plateado y ojos dorados ya te creen un Dios...aunque eso no me afecta, pero es algo asfixiante el que todas las chicas de tu clase actúen tan tontamente para tener mi atención...al menos no tengo a esa Kikyo detrás mío...  
  
De repente, escucho que la directora solicita mi presencia en la dirección...para que será?...  
  
***  
  
La puerta de la oficina se abrió y un chico increíblemente alto, de pelo plateado, ojos dorados y una expresión parecida a la frialdad en su rostro entro al lugar...  
  
-Kagome. El es Sesshoumaru, debido a que la mayoría de las clases las compartes con el, el te guiara a las aulas de la instalación...nos vemos después.-me dijo la directora, mientras yo salía detrás de ese tal Sesshoumaru...aunque no puedo negar que es algo apuesto...  
  
***  
  
Por alguna extraña razón, cuando entre en la oficina de la directora y ver los profundos y azulados ojos de esa chica; tuve una extraña sensación en mi...no se que puede ser, pero no pienso mostrarme de forma diferente frente a esta chica. Lo mas probable es que sea otra de esas presumidas, que solo piensan en ellas....  
  
-------  
  
-Oye, cual es nuestra primera clase?-pregunta Kagome.  
  
-Filosofía-le contesta sesshoumaru, fríamente.  
  
-Esa es tu forma de hablar o lo haces a propósito?-pregunta ella.  
  
-....-  
  
-Si no querías contestarme, solo tenias que hacérmelo entender-alega Kagome, un poco molesta.  
  
-A que te refieres?-pregunta el, con el mismo tono que antes.  
  
-Me refiero a que si no querías contestarme en primer lugar, solo tendrías que haberme dicho que no eres del tipo que te guste hablar, así te hubieras ahorrado problemas-le contesta Kagome desafiante.  
  
Sesshoumaru se detiene frente a la puerta del salón de clases...  
  
-Acaso no sabes quien soy?-pregunta Sesshoumaru en forma despectiva.  
  
-no lo se, ni me interesa...me imagino que eres uno de esos chicos que se creen la gran cosa y que nadie puede estar en contra de sus opiniones, pero aun así te diré algo...no todas las personas se dejan doblegar por la imagen de frialdad y superioridad que quieres que vean y si crees que el que te hable con sinceridad es una falta de respeto a tu persona, lo siento pero así soy yo....adiós-le contesta Kagome entrando al aula y cerrándole la puerta en la cara al chico de pelo plateado....  
  
"Esa chica se atrevió a desafiarme, y no titubeo al decir lo que pensaba...interesante"-piensa Sesshoumaru, sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro...la primera de muchas mas.  
  
/////  
  
Hola!!!, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que me este quedando bien...necesito que me digan si quieren que el fic sea sess/kag o Inu/kag para saber como debo continuar con la historia.....y por favor review!!! 


	3. propuesta

muy bien mi propuesta es la siguiente:  
  
sobre las parejas de gakkou no jidad...la mayoria solicito que fuera  
  
un fic, inu/kag mientras que una minoria solicito que fuera sess/kag....mmmm  
  
provocando una gran confucion en mi mente, ya que por una parte inu/kag  
  
son la pareja principal, y en segundo lugar  
  
las personas de encuantran intrigante como seria  
  
la union de sess y kag...bueno, he   
  
publicado un nuevo fic, el cual es muy interesnate, se daran cuaenta a partir del cap. 2  
  
y ese fic es exclusivamente inu/kag, aunque con algunos conflictos  
  
para hacerlo interesante, asi que que opinan....desean que ponga  
  
gakkou no jidai inu/kag y el otro igual?...los dos sess/kag o uno para   
  
cada uno?...por favor envienme sus respuestas, ya que sus opiniones son muy importantes   
  
para mi   
  
eso es todo..gracias. 


	4. Tomodachi

TOMODACHI  
  
Filosofía...esta es una de la asignaturas que me dan la oportunidad de dormir tranquilo por un rato. Tanaka-sensei solo habla sobre la vida y todas esas cosas....aburrido....  
  
Escuche a alguien discutir en la puerta del salón, quien podrá ser?....cuando de repente, la vi...  
  
Esa chica que acaba de entrar tenia un extraño toque misterioso...sus ojos azules tenían una extraña profundidad...por alguna razón, creo que ella no es como las demás...  
  
*****  
  
Al entrar al salón de clases, todos me observaron de forma extraña...  
  
-Miren! es la gemela de Kikyo!-escuche a un estudiante decir.  
  
-Kouga-san *suwatte kudasai(siéntese por favor)-dijo el profesor.  
  
-Hai Tanaka-sensei-dijo el joven llamado Kouga.  
  
-Ella es una nueva estudiante, proveniente de Kyoto. Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, háblenos de usted por favor-Me pide el profesor...  
  
En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a Sesshoumaru, el cual entro silenciosamente al aula y se sentó en su lugar o eso creo...  
  
*****  
  
-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi...vivo con mi madre, mi hermano y mi abuelo en el templo Higurashi...eso es todo.-se presento Kagome.  
  
"Definitivamente esta chica es muy peculiar...no le interesa lo que digan de ella, ya que por lo que acaba de hacer, pareciera que no es del tipo conversador...pero por mi pequeña 'charla' con ella, se muy bien que las apariencias son engañosas..."-piensa Sesshoumaru, observando disimuladamente a Kagome....  
  
*****  
  
-Muy bien Higurashi-san. Veamos cual será su lugar...-alega Tanaka-sensei  
  
-*koko, koko, koko!(aquí, aquí, aquí!)-decía Kouga insistente.  
  
Tanaka-sensei lo ignoro por completo...de lo que no se percato, es de que Kouga había sido rápidamente silenciado por un par de puños, cuyos dueños tenían gran parentesco, debido a que eran hermanos(creo que ya saben quienes son, verdad?)...  
  
*  
  
Como se atreve a pedir que ella se siente junto a el!?...es un idiota.  
  
*  
  
Keh!, ese estúpido de Kouga!, como puede pensar que ella se iba a sentar junto a el!?...  
  
*****  
  
-Muy bien, te sentaras junto a Sango-san. Sango-san, por favor levante su mano para que Higurashi-san pueda identificarla.-ordena Tanaka-sensei, observando a todos los estudiantes.  
  
Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro atado en una cola alta y ojos cafés, levanta la mano...por sus facciones, Kagome podía deducir, que era una chica simpática y que se llevaría muy bien con ella...  
  
-Tome asiento, Higurashi-san-le ordena el profesor a Kagome.  
  
-Por favor, llámeme Kagome.-dice Kagome.  
  
-De acuerdo, Kagome-san, siéntese en su lugar por favor.-  
  
Kagome asiente, y se dirige a su lugar...  
  
-Hola!, mi nombre es Sango, gusto en conocerte-se presenta la joven.  
  
-Soy Kagome, encantada-alega la chica.  
  
-En el descanso te mostrare los alrededores, o ya tienes alguien que te muestre los salones de clase?-le pregunta Sango con interés.  
  
-Bueno...En realidad la directora me asigno a Sesshoumaru como guía pero, prefiero que seas tu quien me muestre las instalaciones... Ni loca permito que ese cara de hielo me guié nuevamente.-contesta Kagome, comenzando a enfadarse al recordar la forma tan fría(eso es normal) que Sesshoumaru la había tratado...  
  
Sango tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, al escuchar lo que Kagome había dicho...  
  
-Un momento... entonces quien estaba discutiendo hace un rato, fuera del aula eran tu y Sesshoumaru!?-Pregunta Sango incrédula.  
  
-Así es. Por que te sorprendes tanto?-Pregunta Kagome confundida.  
  
-N-no por nada, no me hagas caso, son exageraciones mías.-Contesta Sango, con un poco de nerviosismo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices...-Comenta Kagome, no muy convencida, con la respuesta de su nueva amiga.  
  
"No puedo creer que exista alguien capaz de discutir con Sesshoumaru y salir ileso después de haberlo hecho...Creo que la presencia de Kagome en la escuela será una experiencia inolvidable..."-Piensa Sango, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
  
*****  
  
Después de filosofía, tocaba matemáticas pero, debido a que Kusanagi-sensei tuvo un contratiempo, la directora decidió que se adelantaran las clases de educación física, las cuales tocaban después del receso...  
  
*  
  
Mientras salían hacia el gimnasio, Kagome sintió que algo o alguien la sostenía del brazo...Al voltearse, su rostro palideció al ver a la persona que sostenía su brazo...  
  
-Tiempo sin vernos Kagome-  
  
-Q-que haces aquí?-Pregunta la chica, un poco asustada.  
  
*  
  
Sesshoumaru comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del salón de clases, cuando ve a Kagome ser sostenida del brazo por alguien que desde hace tiempo no le ha dado muy buena espina que digamos...  
  
Al poner mas atención, se percato de que Kagome tenia una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro. Ante esto, Sesshoumaru no dudo en hacer lo que pensaba hacer...  
  
*  
  
-Acaso no puedo saludar a una vieja amiga?-  
  
-Nosotros no somos amigos, y eso tu lo sabes muy bien...-Alega Kagome, en un tono frió y cortante.  
  
-Auch!...haz herido mis sentimientos muy cruelmente Kagome...-el dice, fingiéndose ofendido.  
  
-Tu no tienes sentimientos, para poder herirte...Y nunca los tendrás.-Dice la chica, en el mismo tono de antes...  
  
El iba a continuar con su "conversación amistosa", cuando escucha un grave y profundo gruñido a sus espaldas...  
  
(Ok, creo que ya todos quieren saber quien es él, verdad?...Pues, los voy a complacer, aunque creo que ya tienen una ligera sospecha de quien puede ser)...  
  
Kagome se sorprende un poco, al ver a la persona que se encontraba a espaldas del joven que le sostenía el brazo...  
  
-Creo que la señorita ha dejado muy claro que no desea estar cerca de ti...O prefieres que sea yo que te lo diga a mi 'modo'...Que decides Naraku?-Pregunta Sesshoumaru, en un tono tan frió que podía competir con el mismo polo norte...  
  
Naraku suelta el brazo de Kagome, no sin antes decirle que eso no se quedaría así, para después desaparecer por los pasillos de la escuela...  
  
-Puedo saber que relación tienes con Naraku?-Pregunta el chico de pelo plateado, el cual siente una extraña molestia en su interior, al recordar el pasado suceso de hace unos minutos...  
  
-No es asunto tuyo-Contesta Kagome, dándole la espalda para salir del aula...  
  
Antes de que Kagome pueda dar un paso hacia delante, ella siente como es tomada nuevamente del brazo pero, esta vez era mas firme, al mismo tiempo que mas cuidadosa de no lastimarla...  
  
-Si no quieres decirme, esta bien pero, por lo menos agradece el que te haya ayudado con ese tipo...-Alega Sesshoumaru, observando de forma intensa a los ojos de la chica, provocando un leve sonrojo en esta...  
  
Kagome se suelta del agarre del chico, dándole la espalda al mismo...Después de unos minutos se voltea para verlo nuevamente...  
  
-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda...-dice Kagome, con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando atónito al chico de pelo plateado...  
  
"Esa sonrisa es..."  
  
-Hey Kagome!, date prisa o llegaremos al gimnasio!-le avisa Sango, la cual se encontraba a unos metros delante de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, sacando a este ultimo de su trance, provocando que se fuera del lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido(típico)...  
  
****  
  
En el gimnasio, Hiwatari-sensei, estaba dando las instrucciones de lo que iban a hacer...  
  
-Muy bien, el día de hoy practicaremos algunos movimientos de Kendo, así que les doy 10 minutos para que se pongan sus vestimentas de entrenamiento y se familiaricen con su Boken(espada de madera)... -Informa el profesor.  
  
-Sensei tenemos una nueva estudiante, no cree que es demasiado pronto ponerla a entrenar con nosotros?-Pregunta Sango, apuntando a Kagome, la cual, se encontraba a su lado.  
  
Hiwatari-sensei observa a Kagome, la cual solo asiente en forma de complicidad...  
  
-Bueno, como es nueva, creo que será mejor probar sus habilidades. Así que mejor apresúrense ya que, solo les queda 6 minutos y contando.-Contesta el profesor, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro...  
  
***  
  
Después de que todos los estudiantes se habían cambiado a sus trajes de entrenamiento, aun quedaban algunos minutos antes de empezar, minutos que Sango aprovecharía para que Kagome hiciera nuevos amigos...  
  
-Kagome, quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigos, así que acompáñame!- Informa la chica, tomando a Kagome por el brazo , para presentarla con sus amigos...  
  
**  
  
Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban en una de las esquinas del gimnasio, observando aburridos a los demás estudiantes...  
  
-Oye Inuyasha, que te pareció la nueva estudiante?-Pregunta Miroku, para hacer conversación.  
  
El rostro de Kagome, aparece en la mente del chico, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el mismo...  
  
-Keh!, es solo otra chica mas.-contesta Inuyasha, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.  
  
"Por que no puedo arrancarme su rostro de la cabeza!?"-Pregunta el chico, confundido, mientras bajaba la cabeza para meditar un poco...  
  
-Definitivamente, el día de hoy esta muy extraño-Comenta Miroku, para si mismo.  
  
-Miroku!, quiero presentarte a Kagome. Kagome el es Miroku-Comienza Sango a presentar con una sonrisa.  
  
Miroku toma las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, provocando el desconcierto de la chica...  
  
-Oh!, hermosa joven, podría darme usted el privilegio de tener un hijo con migo?-Pregunta Miroku, en su ya acostumbrada posición de suplica (-_-u)...  
  
-Que!?-Pregunta una muy perturbada Kagome.  
  
#Plaf!, pum!#  
  
Se puede ver a un muy mal herido Miroku tirado en el suelo cortesía de Sango e Inuyasha...  
  
-No le hagas caso Kagome, el es un pervertido de nacimiento...-Comenta Sango, con resignación.  
  
Kagome solo asiente, un poco desconcertada con lo ocurrido...  
  
-Ah!, se me olvidaba, Kagome el es Inuyasha....Inuyasha ella es Kagome-  
  
Inuyasha, el cual se encontraba dándole la espalda a Kagome, por su intervención ante la 'inocente' pregunta de su amigo, se voltea para quedar completamente embelesado por los azulados ojos de la chica...  
  
Kagome por otro lado, siente como es absorbida por aquellos ojos dorados llenos de vida y rebeldía...  
  
-Encantado...-Logra decir Inuyasha en un susurro.  
  
-El gusto es mío...-Alega Kagome, con una sonrisa.  
  
"Que hermosa sonrisa..."-Piensa el chico, en una especie de trance...  
  
Ante esto, Sango solo sonríe de forma maliciosa...  
  
"Absolutamente...Una experiencia inolvidable..."  
  
////  
  
Hola!, aquí les envió otro capitulo de esta interesante historia...se preguntan que tiene que ver Naraku con Kagome, y por que Kagome, asintió en forma de complicidad ante la mirada de Kusanagi -sensei?...Espero sus reviews, y no se preocupen, que la mayoría de estas preguntas serán resueltas pronto.  
  
Disculpen que los confundiera, con el nombre del profesor, pero fue que tuve un cruce de cables jeje...  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Sorpresas

SORPRESAS

Después de que Inuyasha y Kagome se presentaran, Hiwatari-sensei, ordena a los estudiantes que se dispersen y que se colocaran sus cascos de entrenamiento, imposibilitando a los mismos de saber quien era su oponente....

-Muy bien, las peleas serán de dos en dos, el ganador esperara que llegue su turno nuevamente de pelear, el ultimo que quede peleara contra mi para medir su habilidad.-Informa el profesor...

Mientras que en ese mismo momento, dos personas se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos, sin saber que pensaban exactamente en lo mismo....

_"Ella es....Tan....diferente....Me pregunto si.... _"-pensaban ambos hermanos de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, con un extraño brillo e sus ojos.(jeje, los tengo en la mira )

La clase comenzó, y todos se colocaron en sus posiciones de pelea...mientras las peleas avanzaban, los que perdían observaban con asombro como poco a poco quedaban menos contrincantes...

-Los mas probable es que la ultima batalla antes de enfrentar a Hiwatari-sensei será entre Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, como sucede siempre.-comenta uno de los estudiantes.

-Pues yo no estaría muy seguro de eso...-se escucha a espaldas de los estudiantes.

-A que se refiere Hiwatari-sensei?-pregunta otro estudiante.

-Miren y aprendan...-Es lo único que dice Hiwatari-sensei, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...

Los estudiantes comenzaron a ver atentamente las batallas que se estaban produciendo frente a ellos...

Habían cuatro parejas luchando. Ninguno de ellos sabia quien era su contrincante, pero eso no les importaba...

Pasaron unos minutos y ya solo quedaban 2 parejas...

Estoy seguro de que mi contrincante es mi tonto hermano...Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sus habilidades han mejorado bastante, pero eso no significa que podrá ganarme...Todavía tiene que entrenar mucho mas para llegar a mi nivel...

Me pregunto, quien será mi oponente después de vencerlo?...eso lo averiguare después, ahora debo derrotar a mi "querido" hermano Inuyasha....

Si cree que esta vez me derrotara nuevamente, esta muy equivocado...De ninguna manera voy a perder, le demostrare que puedo vencerlo...Uh?...que es ese movimiento?...no importa, de cualquier forma ganare...

La técnica es diferente...no es su estilo, pero aun así no me dejare intimidar por quien sea la persona que este combatiendo contra mi...ha dejado un lado vulnerable, es mi oportunidad de atacar....

-Mira!, una de las 2 parejas ya tiene un ganador!-comenta uno de los estudiantes...

Los contrincantes se quitan sus cascos revelando a Naraku y a Sesshoumaru...

-Ese fue un golpe muy fuerte el que me propinaste-me comenta Naraku, el cual se encontraba aun en el suelo, a causa del golpe que le di en el costado...

Yo no dije nada, ya que tenia la profunda convicción de que se lo merecía, inclusive pensé que fui un poco ´ suave ´ con el...

-Muy bien, Sesshoumaru ha sido el ganador de ese encuentro, ahora hay que esperar al ganador de la pareja faltante...-Informo el profesor...

Me dirigí a uno de los rincones del lugar, y comencé a meditar mientras esperaba el final del combate para así saber quien seria mi contrincante...Pero por mas que intentaba concentrarme, Mi mente me llevaba al mismo lugar o es mejor decir a la misma persona...Kagome...Esa chica me tiene intrigado...pero que estoy pensando!?...Mejor alejo esos pensamientos y pongo atención a la pelea, así sabré como atacar en mi próximo combate....

La pelea entre Inuyasha y su oponente estaba bastante reñida....Ambos bloqueaban y esquivaban de manera sincronizada, la tensión era increíble, todos los estudiantes observaban expectantes, esperando ver al ganador de tan impresionante combate...

Hiwatari-sensei solo observaba el combate con una sonrisa en su rostro...

"_Jeje...estoy seguro de que quedaran en shock al ver el resultado del combate..."-_Piensa el profesor divertido.

Después de varios ataques fallidos, Inuyasha dejo un espacio vulnerable en su defensa...Su oponente no desaprovecho esta oportunidad, y con un rápido movimiento desarmo al chico de pelo plateado, después de haber provocado que este perdiera el equilibrio a causa del golpe...

Inuyasha se quito el casco, esperando que su contrincante hiciera lo mismo, pero este solo hizo una reverencia y se alejo del chico, para comenzar el siguiente combate...

_"Pero quien se cree ese engreído!?...keh!, ya vera estoy seguro de que Sesshoumaru le dará una paliza a ese creído..."-_Piensa Inuyasha un poco mal humorado, reuniéndose con los demás que ya habían sido derrotados...

-Muy bien, el ganador de este combate se enfrentara a mi...si ocurre algún empate, ambos serán evaluados por mi según sus técnicas y habilidades...Ahora, que comience el combate!-Anuncia Hiwatari-sensei...

Ambos combatientes se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones de pelea...Todos estaban en silencio esperando quien atacaría una señal invisible, ambos se abalanzaron hacia el otro a gran velocidad, sus bokens chocaron contra el del otro...se separaron rápidamente, con un salto hacia atrás sin perder la vista en el otro para no ser sorprendido...

Se quedaron observándose por unos instantes, analizando cualquier oportunidad que se le pudiera presentar...nuevamente atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus ataques eran bloqueados con gran precisión y si no, ambos se propinaban la misma cantidad de ataques...

Sesshoumaru esquivo un ataque a su costado derecho, al mismo tiempo que intentaba insertar un ataque al hombro derecho de su contrincante, pero este lo bloqueo con agilidad y se alejo unos metros del chico de los ojos dorados, para después abalanzarse nuevamente hacia el...

Sesshoumaru espero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para hacer una de sus técnicas....estando a menos de un metro, Sesshoumaru se disponía a efectuar su maniobra, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su oponente había desaparecido en una fracción de segundo....observo a los lados y no lo encontró, se concentro y se percato de que este se encontraba en el aire....

Este salto para encontrarse con su oponente en el aire y así bloquear el ataque...sus bokens chocaron nuevamente(como en la parte que Hiko peleo contra Kenshin, mientras entrenaban)...Ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones comenzaban a entrecortarse...

_"Debo admitir que es un gran combatiente, me pregunto quien podrá ser..."_

Mientras Sesshoumaru se preguntaba esto, los estudiantes que se encontraban observando, no daban crédito a lo que veían...

-Has visto! Están a la par con el otro!-exclamo uno de los estudiantes a uno de sus compañeros.

-Este combate es increíble!-Exclama otro...

Esto era lo que se escuchaba entre el grupo de estudiantes que observaban impresionados la pelea desarrollándose frente a ellos...solo 4 personas se mantenían en silencio además de los combatientes...

-Quien crees que sea?-Le pregunta Miroku a su amigo seriamente.

-No tengo idea...Pero debe ser alguien muy fuerte para poder mantenerse a la par con mi hermano...-Contesta Inuyasha, observando el combate atentamente...

Bloquear, esquivar, atacar...

Parecía que ese era el ritmo del combate...

Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera Inuyasha había permanecido tanto tiempo a su ritmo de pelea..Pero ya era hora de terminar, así que se preparo para su ultimo ataque...

-Oigan chicos-

-Que sucede Sango?-Pregunta Inuyasha, no quietando sus ojos del combate.

-Han visto a Kagome?...Llevo buscándola desde hace un rato y no la encuentro...-

Ante esto, Miroku y Inuyasha se observan el uno al otro después a Sango, esta entiende lo que quieren decir y queda en shock...

-No creo que eso sea posible-Alega la chica incrédula.

-Pues créanlo...-Se escucho a sus espaldas.

-Hiwatari-sensei!...Que quiere decir con eso?...acaso usted sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos...-

-Se muchas cosas que ustedes ignoran por su juventud, pero en este momento solo les diré que miren y aprendan...-

Con eso dicho, los 4 se disponen a observar la pelea expectantes por lo que pudiera pasar....

Sesshoumaru se abalanzo hacia su contrincante , este se mantuvo inmóvil hasta el ultimo momento...Justo lo que Sesshoumaru esperaba, su oponente dio un salto para evitar su ataque, pero el ya estaba preparado para eso, y con gran agilidad dio un salto quedando por encima de su rival...Lo ataco, pero en un parpadeo el individuo había desaparecido nuevamente...

_"por alguna extraña razón, esos movimientos y técnicas me parecen conocidos pero no recuerdo de donde o de quien los conozco..."-_Piensa Sesshoumaru, perdiendo la concentración por unos segundos...

Eso causo que no se percatara de que su oponente se encontraba a sus espaldas, propinándole un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho....Sesshoumaru, callo al suelo sosteniéndose con una de sus piernas para ponerse de pie...

_"Ese ataque me dolió, pero eso no se quedara así..."_

Sesshoumaru se dirigió con gran rapidez hacia el individuo, este hizo lo mismo...estaban a unos metros de distancia y acercándose, cuando....

**#Ring!!!!!#**

El timbre que señalaba el final de la hora sonó, y todos los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta...

Ambos bokens habían golpeado el casco del otro, provocando que ambos cascos salieran despedidos por el aire, dejando los rostros descubiertos con la punta del boken a un lado de uno de sus ojos, estando a unos milímetros de tocar la piel(.)...

"_Pero que!?..."-_Piensa Sesshoumaru, agrandando levemente los ojos por la sorpresa...

Frente a el se encontraba Kagome, observándolo de forma desafiante a los ojos, sosteniendo su boken con firmeza al lado del ojo izquierdo del joven de ojos dorados...

Nadie podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

-Es increíble...-susurro uno de los estudiantes...

-Asombroso...-Comento otro...

-Han quedado empate...-Alega Inuyasha incrédulo, mientras que Sango y Miroku tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, al confirmar sus sospechas de que Kagome era la que combatía contra Sesshoumaru...

-Ha sido un gran combate, he evaluado a ambos a través del mismo...Pueden retirarse...-Informa Hiwatari-sensei con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro...

Sesshoumaru nota esto, y observa a Kagome y al profesor de forma sospechosa....

_"Tengo la impresión de que ocultan algo..."-_Piensa el joven para el mismo...

Los estudiantes comienzan a retirarse...Los últimos que quedan son Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Sesshoumaru, el cual se mantenía observando a Hiwatari-sensei y a Kagome intensamente...

-Estuviste increíble Kagome!-Exclama Sango, abrazando a la chica...

-Definitivamente un combate memorable-Comenta Miroku...

Inuyasha se mantuvo callado, ya que el fue derrotado por Kagome y eso fue una punzada a su orgullo...

Kagome noto esto, y bajo la cabeza levemente, para ocultar un pequeño destello de tristeza que había cruzado por sus ojos...

-No debes sentirte mal por ser derrotado por ella Inuyasha...-Alega Hiwatari-sensei, posando su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Veo que no importa lo que diga, continuaras sintiéndote humillado...Incluso si perdiste contra la campeona nacional de Kendo...-Dice el profesor, aparentando ingenuidad(.)...

Los jóvenes presentes repitieron mentalmente las palabras dichas por Hiwatari-sensei, reaccionando de la misma forma...

-Qué!?-

-Cómo que la campeona nacional de Kendo!?-Pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido...

Kagome solo atino a sonreír levemente sonrojada por la conmoción causada...

-Pero que yo sepa, quien gano el torneo nacional de Kendo fue...-Dijo Miroku antes de quedar en shock.

Hiwatari-sensei solo sonríe, antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Kagome, causando un inaudible gruñido por parte de los hermanos inu(jeje, por que será?... ) ...

-La ganadora del torneo fue... Hiwatari Kagome...-Dice Sesshoumaru en un tono aun mas frío que el de costumbre...

Fue la expresión de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha al escuchar esas palabras...

Hola!!!, le debo una graaaan disculpa a todas las personas que leen este fic, por como quien dice durar una eternidad y un poco mas en actualizar, pero la razón fue que a mi compu tuvieron que llevarla al hospital y hace un par de días le dieron de alta...así que Gomen nasai!!!....Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado, no soy buena describiendo peleas de kendo(solo si es de Rurouni Kenshin o a golpes de artes marciales), así que acepto cualquier critica negativa por parte de alguno de ustedes sin sentirme mal ni ofendida....Ahora que mi compu a revivido tratare de actualizar mas pronto, o avisarles si ocurre algún inconveniente... solo espero que dejen sus reviews y si quieren amenazarme de muerte por como lo deje no hay ningún problema jeje...acepto todo tipo de comentario u opinión...Hasta el próximo capitulo!...

Este se titulara "verdad, secretos y..celos?", si quieren, pueden elegir una de las 3 palabras y decir cual es mejor para el próximo cap, o si lo prefieren así...

Vaya! estas han sido las notas mas largas que he escrito en mucho tiempo...nuevamente me disculpo por la espera que les hice pasar...

Ja ne!


	6. Verdad, secretos ycelos?

VERDAD, SECRETOS Y...CELOS?

-Hiwatari Kagome!?-Dicen Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha al unísono.

Esto solo provoca un mayor sonrojo por parte de Kagome...

-Así es, aunque debo admitir que estas fuera de forma Ka-chan-Alega Hiwatari-sensei divertido, atrayendo a Kagome mas cerca de el...

Esa acción no fue del agrado de ciertos hermanos, que aunque trataban de ocultarlo, la escena frente a ellos solo dejaban en la mente un solo pensamiento...decapitar a su profesor(vaya!, parece que han congeniado en algo, jeje...)

-No es mi culpa el no tener tiempo de entrenar Sa-kun!(diminutivo de Satoshi)...-Se defiende la chica, observando molesta a Satoshi, que solo sonreía como si nada...

Un imperceptible tic nervioso comenzó a formarse en el ojo derecho de Sesshoumaru, mientras que Inuyasha...bueno, solo digamos que ya va por el numero 895 contando mentalmente, para no cometer nada indebido...

-Disculpe Hiwatari-sensei, pero que relación tiene con Kagome-sama?...-Pregunta Miroku con curiosidad, leyendo la mente de sus amigos, que pensaban hacer la misma pregunta...

-Qué no es obvio?-Pregunta Satoshi, abrazando a Kagome por la espalda, mientras esta se sonrojaba aun mas...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sango y Miroku, cuando estos sintieron dos presencias extremadamente agresivas, provenientes de cierto par de hermanos de ojos dorado(.)...

-Acaso son novios?-Pregunta Sango, tratando de no salir despavorida del lugar a causa de los hermanos inu, que se habían unido momentáneamente sin darse cuenta, con el único propósito de despedazar a Satoshi, mientras que la sonrisa del mismo se agrandaba mas....

-Claro que no...

Esa respuesta provoco un gran alivio a ciertas personas, por diferentes razones...para unas, no sufrir la ira de sus amigos y para otros, no ser acusados de homicidio(.)...

-...somos mas que eso...-continuo Hiwatari-sensei, mientras que Kagome lo observaba en una especie de shock, al escucharlo decir esas palabras...

"Qué es lo que estas tramando Sa-kun?..."-Se pregunta la chica, esperando que Satoshi terminara de hablar...

-Mas...que...eso?...-Pregunta Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras, ya que en su mente solo se veía la imagen de su profesor partido en pedacitos sobre una bandeja de plata(que imaginación la de inu, verdad?, jeje)....

-Así es...Ka-chan es mi esposa...-

-.!!!!.....Esposa!?-

**XXX**

_( Noticiero de ultimo minuto....Se ha informado que en la Preparatoria Sengoku, a ocurrido un atentado de homicidio hacia uno de los profesores de la institución, los causantes de tal atentado son conocidos como los mas populares del lugar..estos alegaron que no se arrepentían y que lo harían otra vez si era necesario....ahora con otras informaciones...Una escritora de fics de Inuyasha, autora del fic 'gakkou no jidai', fue vista siendo perseguida por cientos de lectores enfurecidos, todos con katanas en sus manos, diciendo a coro...'te vamos a matar!', esta solo se defiende diciendo...'si me matan, no sabrán el final de la historia!', esto fue lo mas reciente que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos... por ahora, eso es todo, sigan disfrutando de su programación regular....Adiós. )_

_**XXX**_

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que esas palabras resonaran en la mente de Kagome...Una vena comenzó a hacerse visible en su frente...

-Saaaaaa-kuuun......-dice Kagome en un tono amenazante, apretando uno de sus puños en forma de amenaza, mientras intentaba respirar profundamente para no hacer una tontería...

-Si Koishii(cariño)?...-Pregunta Hiwatari-sensei, con una sonrisa...

En menos de un minuto, se puede ver a un Satoshi saliendo despavorido rumbo a uno de los muros del gimnasio, cortesía de Kagome...

Satoshi, de un rápido movimiento callo elegantemente de pie...

-Tsk, tsk, tsk...te lo repito, estas fuera de forma Ka-chan...-

-grgrgr...Ven aquí!-Exclama la chica, comenzando a perseguir al joven profesor con su boken, mientras este corría por su vida, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro...

-No es para tanto 'koishii', jeje ...-Alega Hiwatari-sensei, esquivando ágilmente los ataques de la chica...

-Me las vas a pagar!!-

-Y que piensas hacer, eh?-Pregunta Satoshi divertido, observando a los ojos de la chica...

Kagome se detiene en seco, y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro...

"Esa cara no me gusta..."-Piensa Satoshi, observando a Kagome de forma sospechosa...

Esta solo sonríe aun mas, antes de sacar un teléfono celular de la nada(será maga?...)...

-Que piensas hacer con eso Ka-chan?...-

Kagome lo ignora, marca un numero y espera que contesten...

(Moshi moshi? (hola?)...)

-Hola Ri-chan!-Exclama Kagome alegremente...

El rostro de Satoshi palideció por completo, antes de abalanzarse hacia Kagome para tratar de quitarle el teléfono de las manos, pero esta lo esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno...

(Ka-chan!, cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo amiga...en que estas?)

-Pues...

Kagome observa al joven profesor con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro...

-Por favor, por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas...prometo decir la verdad, solo la verdad, y nada mas que la verdad(parece que esta en la corte jeje)...-Suplica Satoshi a la chica, con cara de cachorrito abandonado...

Ella lo observa por unos instantes y suspira resignada...

-...No mucho, solo llamaba para saludar y saber como estabas...-

(Estoy muy bien!...si eso era todo hablamos luego...)

-ok...ja ne!-

Y corto la llamada...

-Ahora, acerca de la promesa que acabas de hacer...-

-jejeje....-Ríe el joven nervioso...

**XX**

Inuyasha y los demás, observaban la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos intrigados, al mismo tiempo que una gotita resbalaba por detrás de las cabezas de ellos, a excepción de Sesshoumaru, que observaba de forma 'indiferente', como Kagome arrastraba literalmente por la oreja a Hiwatari-sensei hacia ellos...

-No creo que sea verdad lo que dijo Hiwatari-sensei...-Alega Miroku.

-Es verdad, mas bien parecen...

-Ahora diles la verdad!-Exige Kagome, observando a Satoshi de forma amenazante...

-Esta bien, esta bien...Geez!, que carácter...Me pregunto de quien lo habrás heredado?...-

La única respuesta que recibió Satoshi, fue un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kagome...

-Tu deberías saberlo, no?-

-Si es verdad...no por nada compartimos la misma sangre imouto-chan(hermana menor)...-Alega Satoshi con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su rostro...

Digamos que esas palabras provocaron una reacción similar a la anterior...

-Imouto!!!???-

-sip, así es, Ka-chan y yo somos hermanos, no ven el parentesco?-Pregunta el joven divertido...

-Ahora que lo menciona, usted y Kagome tiene el mismo color de solo la conozco desde hace un par de horas, no puedo decir en que mas se parecen...-Alega Sango.

-Su técnica de kendo...-

Todos dirigen su vista a la persona que acababa de hablar, que era nada mas y nada menos que Sesshoumaru...

-Ella posee la misma técnica de kendo que Hiwatari-sensei, lose por mis batallas anteriores contra el mismo...aunque pude darme cuenta de una que otra diferencia...-

-Eso es porque Ka-chan recibió el mismo entrenamiento que yo, pero la diferencia entre ambos es que decidimos perfeccionar nuestras técnicas de ataque a nuestro modo, por esa razón nuestra técnica es parecida pero no igual...-Explica Satoshi...

-Pero, si ustedes son hermanos, por que tienen diferentes apellidos? Y por que Kagome-sama utilizo el apellido Hiwatari en el torneo nacional de kendo?...-Pregunta Miroku con curiosidad...

-Eso es porque hace casi un año nuestros padres se divorciaron, y nos dieron a elegir que apellidos deseábamos tener, ambos elegimos Hiwatari, pero un tiempo después, Ka-chan prefirió Higurashi, que es el apellido de nuestra madre...En el tiempo del torneo, ella aun poseía el apellido de nuestro padre...esa es la razón de porque su nombre era Hiwatari Kagome en el torneo...-Contesta el joven profesor...

Todos asienten en forma de entendimiento...

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que regresen a clases...Les daré un pase excusándolos por su tardanza...-

Satoshi les dio el pase de excusa, y así Inuyasha y los demás comenzaron a irse, Kagome se quedo un poco atrás...Cuando sus amigos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para escucharla, observo a su hermano con seriedad y preocupación reflejada en su rostro...

-Sa-kun...Sabias que el estaba aquí verdad?-Pregunta la chica seriamente.

-Si, ya lo sabia...-Contesta el profesor.

-Entonces...Por que le recomendaste a okaa-san(madre), que viniéramos aquí!?-Pregunta Kagome al borde del llanto...

-Para protegerte...-

-Protegerme?...-

Satoshi asiente...

-Es mejor que no estés sola, y que mejor forma que tener a tu hermano mayor como profesor de la preparatoria a la que asistes...-

-Pero...

-Tranquila, todo estará bien Ka-chan, te lo aseguro...-Afirma Satoshi con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo confio en ti onii-chan(hermano mayor), se que no permitirás que...

-Créeme, no permitiré que algo malo te pase...-

-Gracias Sa-kun, nos vemos después..Ja ne!-

Con eso dicho, Kagome sale del gimnasio rumbo a su siguiente clase...

Satoshi la observa irse, y un pequeño destello de melancolía se reflejo en sus ojos...

"No permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir de esa forma Ka-chan...eso lo juro..."

Mientras veía a su hermana alejarse, pudo percatarse de dos cabezas plateadas que se mantenían a cierta distancia detrás de la chica, al mismo tiempo que cierto aire de 'si se le acercan estarán en problemas' emanaba de ambas siluetas, aunque ni ellos mismos se percataran de ello...

"Parece que no tendré que estarla protegiendo todo el tiempo jeje...Esta hermana mía...No se ha dado cuanta de que ha heredado los encantos de su hermano jeje...Bueno, será mejor prepararme para mi próxima clase..."

Con esos pensamientos claros en su cabeza, Satoshi se dispuso a preparar el gimnasio para la próxima clase que le tocaba...

De lo que no se percato, fue de una silueta que se encontraba en las sombras, la cual, había observado y escuchado todo desde el principio, provocando que una extraña sonrisa entre maliciosa y siniestra se dibujara en su rostro...

"Ya veremos quien ríe de ultimo...Kagome-koishii...jejeje..."

**XXXXXX**

Hola!!!, que tal?, les gusto?...acepto toda clase de sugerencias, soy de mente abierta a cualquier opción que se les ocurra, ya que escribo para complacer a las personas que leen mis fics...así que, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que sus dudas, sugerencias u opiniones, estaré muy feliz de contestar cualquier interrogante...También acepto amenazas de muerte jeje, se los aseguro tengo varios amigos que son expertos en eso jeje...bueno, eso es todo por ahora...espero que este capitulo les halla gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews!

Ja ne!

p.d: tengo dudas sobre el titulo del próximo capitulo, tengo tres opciones:

1-Amistad

2-Adaptación y confianza

3-Rompiendo el hielo

Pueden elegir el titulo que deseen y también pueden decirme uno que les parezca mejor que estos, de verdad seria una gran ayuda...Gracias.


End file.
